


[ Looked Cute, Might Delete Later ]

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [3]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Call Me By Your Name adjacent, Car driving, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: "Aarrmie," Timothée pleads."No," Armie states before getting into his car, "maybe later,"
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	[ Looked Cute, Might Delete Later ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friends who read, made suggestions and changes.

"Aarrmie," Timothée pleads.

"No," Armie states before getting into his car, "maybe later,"

"Fine," Timothée whines, closing the door harder than intended when he gets in, rolls the window down and leans his head against the car's door frame.

"Hey," Armie encourages, giving Timothée's knee a jiggle with his hand, "you'll get a chance, just not now. Okay?"

"Okay," Timothée says reluctantly, turning to look at Armie again from under his cap’s visor.

He purposefully splays his fingers on his thigh, just before he could hook his pinky over the bigger one, Armie removes the warmth.

+×+×+×+

Timothée is lulled to sleep, the blurry landscape whooshing by not providing anything new or exciting.

Armie looks over to his younger passenger, arms relaxed, hands loosely holding onto his phone and the brown Brentwood cap.

Timothée’s head is drooping over, the few locks that aren't held back by the bright blue elastic are curling around his temples and forehead, obscuring his closed eyes.

Armie refocuses on the road again when a truck's honk suddenly pulls him out of his thoughts, alerting him that he's been driving on the wrong side of the road and swerves to his side of the long, desolate tar surface. Heart rate spiking with adrenalin. 

Armie decides to turn off the road. He guides the car onto the open dirt patch and switches the car off. He stretches as best as he can in the cramped space and tries to calm his heart rate down.

"Fuck," Armie breathes out.

The only movement Timothée exhibits is the twitching of one of his legs and his head resting on the seatbelt now, curls still forming a curtain.

Armie leans over the centre console, hesitantly tucking some curls behind the delicate ear with a slightly shaking hand.

“I'm so sorry,”

Timothée seems to begin waking up causing Armie to retreat back to his seat. 

He tries to act cool when Timothée asks, “Mrph, what's- why did we stop? Is there something wrong with the car?”

"No, nothing,” Armie shrugs, “You still want to drive?"

"Yes," Timothée answers excitedly, any ideas of slumber forgotten.

"Okay, but only to the next filling station," Armie reprimands playfully, pulling the keys out of the ignition and tosses them to Timothée.

"Ooh, yeah!" Timothée responds excitedly and pockets the keys as he gets out of the car.

Armie follows suit in swapping places, relieved that nothing had happened to Timothée because of him.

"You still know how to drive?" Armie teases while Timothée oriantates himself with Armie's car, adjusting the seat and mirrors.

"Yeah, yeah," Timothée says and turns the key, bringing the car back to life.

As the car lurches forwards but comes to a rocking stand still, Timothée apologises, "Sorry, it's been a while," 

"It's fine, Uber can be very convenient," Armie reassures, "try releasing the clutch sooner,"

“Uber?” Timothée huffs, “please, and the studios insists on sending a car. With a driver, who gets my door before I can clasp the latch.”

Timothée tries again and the car steadily moves away from the impromptu parking spot and back onto the empty stretch of road.

+×+×+×+

"And then," Timothée giggles continuing his story, "and then Will said,"

Timothée glances at the man in the passenger seat, grin fading.

"Armie?" Timothée quizzes.

Nothing but the radio playing a Kid Cudi song.

Timothée briefly looks over to Armie's side again. Armie's big form is sagged back into the sturdy seat.

"Oh,"

He turns the music down, allowing Armie to get some shut eye from their busy world.

+×+×+×+

When Timothée sees a sign for a filling station, he starts to slow down and gets into the right lane.

Timothée fills the car up with fuel and then parks in the adjacent parking lot. Carefully gets out of the car to stretch his legs and wait for Armie to wake up. Snaps a quick picture of his sleeping companion, posts it to Instagram but has second thoughts and deletes it.


End file.
